Prior air-core meter designs included bobbin structures which have been constructed in the assumption that the volume of the meter is unlimited and that the resulting assembly process can be adapted to include as many process steps as necessary to provide an assembled air-core meter. However, the limitations imposed by reduced dimensioned structures is antagonistic to reduced assembly costs and reduced defects. Furthermore, mere scaling of the structure to provide a smaller meter is limited in effectiveness wherein the meter performance and assembly costs become unacceptable.